


the truth

by lucy (stillwoozy)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not spoilers, i know it’s five words but it’s important i promise, its literally just the truth, read this it’s important, sorry i don’t make the rules, the truth, this isn’t even crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwoozy/pseuds/lucy
Summary: an ant man fanfiction this took me 342 years to write





	the truth

**Author's Note:**

> ava starr did nothing wrong

ava starr did nothing wrong

**Author's Note:**

> that’s it that’s the story
> 
> tumblr: cosmiiq


End file.
